Reawakened and Reversed Love I
by Choroneko Trainer Traci
Summary: Part 1 of a yaoi fanfiction series  for Motherbound and Professor Layton. Will not contain explicit content and will go on for a while. Very emotional at times and has a lot of cheesy parts, but you can still enjoy reading. Ness x Luke 4ever and always!
1. Chapter 1

Reawakened and Reversed Love Chapter 1: The Apprentice's Magic

* * *

-London, a June Morning-

* * *

"_She's gone..._" He thought. He was running through the alleyways of London trying to escape the flashing gunshots. He teleported around to get a quick start, until he ran out of energy. There were tears streaming down his bloodshot eyes, and his hair was a mess. It was causing his hat to slip off. He turned around. Clearly, the thugs had given up. But he didn't want to stop running. He couldn't. That is, until he bumped into someone. Two people, that is. The collision sounded like it hurt.

* * *

"My word! Luke! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, professor, but we should be more worried about this guy. He doesn't look so good.."

* * *

The boy turned to run again. A tall, wise looking man in a top hat grabbed his shoulder. The boy

stopped trying to run, but he struggled.

* * *

"Let me go! I need to escape from them!" The boy cried out.

"Calm down, please! Tell me whats going on." The man retorted.

"There's no time! They're after me! They already killed Paula!"

"Well you must really care about Paula if you mentioned her before your name!"

"Duh! I LOVED her!"

"Luke, you're stressing him out. Now tell me, what is your name?"

* * *

The boy stopped crying and calmed down.

* * *

"My name is..Ness. Sorry for being so rude. Your aura told me you were displeased by it." He said, scratching his head and blushing slightly.

"How did you know that?" Luke asked.

Layton disregarded Luke. "What happened back there?"

* * *

Ness fixed his hair and wiped his face.

* * *

"Starmen. They got these thugs mad at Paula and I. They shot Paula dead before I knew a thing. I took off running. I didn't try to use my PSi. I was too scared that if anyone knew I had what you called "magic," they would capture me. I just teleported around until I ran out of mana. I don't even know how I got here. I want to get back to my hometown, Onett, but I have nowhere to stay here. Where is this, anyway?"

"What are-" Luke started

"Alien entities out to kill me." Ness said.

"Oh. Well this is London, England."

"England?"

"In Europe."

"Europe?"

"On Earth."

"Oh, Earth. Thanks Luke" Ness replied, giving Luke a thumbs-up.

Luke turned a little red. "No problem!"

* * *

Layton turned to Ness. "You said you had ma-" Ness cut him off.

* * *

"Phone call!" Ness sang out.

"But you don't have a ph-" Luke began.

* * *

Ness started a conversation in his mind. Luke could hear slightly what was being said. Layton was dumbfounded.

* * *

"Ness! Where are you and Paula?" A voice echoed.

Ness thought, "London, England, on Earth. Paula was shot dead..." He cringed and shed a few silent tears at this. "Damn starmen!"

"Aw, hell, now what do we do...Wait, Ness, I'm sensing another human capable of PSi in your area. Figure out who that is, please."

* * *

Ness glanced at Luke, who seemed to be spying on them.

* * *

Ness grabbed Luke's hand. "**PSi...Phone Link!**

"

* * *

Now Luke could hear the conversation clearly. Layton was, still, dumbfounded.

* * *

Luke thought, "Woah! I can hear other people's thoughts!"

"Over a psychic phone connection." A voice said. "And you are?"

"Luke Triton..." Luke thought. He almost said it outloud.

"Cool. The names Jeff. I'm in Onett right now. Yep, on a whole other planet! That's the power of the mind!"

"Okay, quit the teaparty. I'm stuck here until you guys develop a PSi move that allows teleportation from Earth. Right?" Ness thought, frustrated.

"Exactly! It won't be as hard as you think!" Jeff replied.

"_But I only...just met him..._" Luke thought, in the very back of his mind.

"What was that, Luke?" The others thought in unison.

"Nothing!"

* * *

They both hung up.

* * *

"Woah! What was that?" Luke exclaimed.

"PSi..." Ness replied.

"So...the professor can't use PSi...but I can?" Luke asked.

"Suprisingly, yea." Ness scratched his head. "Try shouting **PSi Puzzle!** and then clapping your hands toward that garbage can"

Luke did just that. They were astonished.

* * *

Well, here's chapter one of my fanfiction for my pairing, Ness x Luke! I hope you enjoy the many parts to come!

* * *

Info: The line "Damn starmen." is a punchline.


	2. Chapter 2

Reawakened and Reversed Love Chapter 2: Two Issues Are Never Better Than One.

* * *

-London, A June Morning-

* * *

An energry form shaped like an orange jigsaw piece shot out of Luke's hands and completely destroyed the trashcan.

* * *

"Thought so." Ness pondered. I believe that is your signature PSi move..."

"Wow..." Luke gaped. He blew some smoke off of his hands.

"Ness, you can stay with us for as long as you need." Layton suddenly brought up. "After all, it's a gentleman's duty to help others in need!" He remarked.

* * *

Luke turned to the professor, meaning he agreed. Then he turned to Ness, who was crying again. He felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow for Ness, but he was still able to hold his own. He started to pat Ness's back. Then Luke realized it. Ness wasn't crying over Paula. No, he was homesick! Really homesick! He has two weights on his shoulders!

* * *

"Luke, give him a minute. It takes people a while to recover from losing a loved one." Layton muttered, also worried about Ness.

* * *

Luke turned to the professor.

* * *

"No, professor, it's not that! He's homesick!" Luke calmed down a bit. "I can sense it!"

"My word..." Layton muttered. "He gets homesick easily...Thats...alot to hold your own against."

* * *

Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ness needed a friend now more than ever. Luke tried everything he could to cheer him up. Eventually, he switched their hats.

* * *

"Hey! Gimme that!" Ness finally retorted. "I look sily!"

* * *

Ness took Luke's hat off his head and started to hit him with it.

* * *

Both boys were in a fit of laughter when they finally had their correct hats. Luke winked at Layton. Mission success. Ness was cheered up.

* * *

"Thank you, sir. I don't think I'll be too much trouble..."

* * *

Ness whipped his hat off and flung it over his shoulder, smacking Luke, who was trying to sneak up on him, right in the face.

* * *

"But with this assasin around, who knows how I'll be!"

Luke was laughing hard. Layton giggled a little. Ness just smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey readers! Sorry about the long wait! I was having a few computer troubles, but I'm finally able to update! Thanks for waiting, and enjoy this short update! I should have a longer one up day after tomorrow~ Now on with the reading!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Settled in a New Home

* * *

[After a short walk home, full of curiosity]

* * *

Layton's home was one of the quaintest places Ness had ever seen. He wasn't too homesick here, because this was what he could call home….for the time being, but it was still home.

* * *

"Um…Ness?" Luke began. It startled Ness, but Luke continued anyway.

"You never told me how old you were…." Luke ended the statement in a nervous fashion.

"I'm 13." Ness replied, not at all surprised by Luke's sudden question.

"I'm a year older!" Luke giggled. Ness got a little frustrated.

"I thought being younger was better." Ness muttered.

"When you're under 18, being older than your friends is what counts!" Luke retorted, crossing his arms in a smug fashion.

Ness had to agree there. Luke was very well correct.

* * *

"Want to see **MY **signature PSi move?" Ness suddenly asked.

Luke was waiting for him to ask that. In fact, he was **DYING** to see it.

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Luke beamed

* * *

(I hope you enjoyed this little filler! The next part will be the same size, but the part after that will be a lot longer~)


End file.
